It's not Me, It's You
by DARWIN51
Summary: Kovu is abused by Azula. Trapped in a wrath of domestic violence, can he even make it out, before she takes it too far? Azula/OC


**A/N I know everyone has busy lives so review if you can, I understand. Please try to though, even if it's a critique, but if you're gonna flame, forget it.**

**Based on the song by Skillet. Trust me, it's a great song, you won't regret listening to it.**

SMACK

I can't believe I ever loved her. Ever longed to be with her, wished she could be mine. But now that she is, I wish I could go back.

_FLASHBACK_

"All hail Princess Azula!"

Karu dropped to her knees next to me, and my father did the same. I bowed down, but peeked upwards at the princess upon the tower above me. The sunlight glinted off her hair as the wind caught it. She was beautiful. Growing up in the colonies, I had never seen her before.

I stole a glance around me, there weren't many of us here, it was just a small gathering of the new immigrants to meet Azula. It was required of all newcomers. I looked back up and she was staring directly at me. I swallowed hard and bowed my head, but out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw her wink.

_END FLASHBACK_

"What, Kovu? WHAT possessed you to do that in front of all my friends, everyone important in the Fire Nation, and my _father?_ Why, if he didn't know I was punishing you for that, he would have done it himself! You're lucky you're my boyfriend, or else you may have been banished!"

_That didn't stop you're brother. _I thought, but I didn't dare say it out loud. I had learned my lesson from doing stuff like that, as I was now.

SMACK

She had gotten me up against the wall, pulling her hand back for another swipe at me, and she scorched the back of my neck with her fire.

"Gaaah!" I dropped to my knees.

_**Let's get the story straight.**_

"It wasn't what it looked like, I swear!"

"Yeah, Kovie, they what was it?" She hissed in my ear.

_**You were a poison.**_

"She was all over me, it wasn't my fault!" I shouted.

"Oh, now you're saying this was Mino's fault? You make me sick, Kovu. Sick." She spat on me.

"Mino tried to seduce me, then she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back, and it wasn't my idea! I swear!" I cried.

"You filthy liar! Mino's my friend, she would never do something like that!"

_**You left me broken.**_

She kicked me again, in the chest and stomach, harder this time. "Stop! Please…"

"It's your fault that I'm doing this!"

_**You tried to make me think That the blame was all on me.**_

More kicks.

Harder.

I threw up.

_**With the pain you put me through.**_

She was evil. She was a terrible girlfriend and an even worse human being. I needed to get away from her.

_**And now I know that it's not me, it's you.**_

"I can't believe that you tried to put the blame on Mino. She would never ever do something that selfish."

_**All the lies and stupid things you say and do, it's you.**_

Mino kissed me. We were at a banquet, very fancy. This girl named Mino kept eying me up and down, winking at me when I got up to go to the bathroom, she followed me and pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but there was a wall. That's what happened.

_**So here we go again,**_

"And that's not all, Kovu. You think that I don't see the way you look at the other girls. And remember what I said about _providing? _I'm the princess! I have huge responsibilities! The _least _you could do is cook a little and clean a little!" She was shouting now.

"I try to cook, but I can't! I can't firebend! I've told you this before! Cooking just isn't my thing!"

_**Same fight we're always in.**_

I'm so tired, I just want to sleep. I want the fighting to be over so we can just end it all already. But she's not going to let up any time soon. It really doesn't matter who wins this argument, because no matter what, she still controls over me.

_**I don't care so why pretend.**_

So tired, probably that last hit on the head did me in.

"And you know what else, Kovu? …"

_**Wake me when your lecture ends.**_

"You're a loser. A liar. No one likes you people from the colonies, they laugh at you behind your back. You're lucky I'm your girlfriend, or else you may have been beaten up by now!"

That was so ironic I had to hold down laughter.

_**You tried to make me small, Make me fall and it's all your fault.**_

Before I knew what was happening, I was slammed against the wall again, her lips crashing on to mine. I felt a slap. "You're not kissing me back!" I was too afraid. She shoved me to the floor and removed my clothes, a hand in the air threatening to burn me if I made a wrong move. My heavy clothes piled to the floor next to us. Thick, heavy clothing to cover up the bruises and scars I received on a daily basis.

After a few minutes, my brain processed what was happening to me, and I realized, she was raping me.

_**Let's get the story straight,**_

It was horrible. I couldn't make a sound, I was too frozen in fear, if I ever tried to move, she would burn me, so I didn't. I just closed my eyes and prayed it would end soon.

_**You were a poison, Flooding through my veins**_

When she was finished, she headed to the kitchen. She came back with a whip, used to tame animals. Why it was in the kitchen, I don't know. The whip made a swishing noise as she flicked it around, taunting me.

_FWISH_

Oh, god, it hurt. Like nothing I ever felt before.

_**You're driving me insane.**_

She hit me again. Again, It hurt so bad, I wanted to die.

_FWISH FWISH_ "You filthy bastard!"

Blood was all over my back. She began hitting my head as I numbed up.

_SHHHHHH_

She burned my back. I can't feel anything anymore, but I know it's warm, and I can see the bright reflection of her blue fire through the growing pool of blood on the floor. I try to move my legs, but can't. I watched pieces of my hair fall away to the ground, singed off.

She left, I notice. I hadn't known how long she had been gone, hadn't even noticed she left.

_**And now you've gone away**_

There was some kind of peace now that she was gone. Nothing hurts anymore. Something tells me I'm dead. That's good, because she can't hurt me anymore.

_**I'm no longer chokin'**_

I'm sorry, Karu. Sorry you have to lose your mom and your brother at only eight. I love you, lil sis. Sorry, Dad. I guess you were right. I'm not man enough to face my fears. But all the better.

_**From the pain you put me through**_

Because now, I'm finally free.


End file.
